Little Black Toy
by LaKintanoHime
Summary: They say every woman needs a little black dress to capture her man. But Bulma finds out that a dress isn't the only way... B/V, during the missing three years. LEMON! Honestly? I think I was ghost-writing that day 'cuz this was not a planned story. Enjoy!


*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Ok to be honest, when I started writing this, I was thinking of something in a TOTALLY and completely different direction and I just kept writing and writing and I dunno… I sorta ended up with this? LOL :p so it may not make a lot of sense and in the end it turned in to just down and dirty smut. Me thinks I need to have something done myself….

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Little Black Toy

Bulma made her way down the stairs, yawning. She didn't bother to turn on the light since she knew the way so well. She stretched, her green t-shirt lifting and leaving her belly exposed. Callused hands gently pushed Bulma back against the wall and slid across her stomach. Bulma yanked her arms down to protect her face and opened her mouth to scream.

"Shh. You'll wake everybody."

"Ve-Vegeta?" Bulma asked, scared, her heart pounding. Vegeta ran his knuckles down Bulma's face. "Vegeta what are you doing?"

"I told you I needed to see you. You never came."

Bulma felt her face turning red. "I was busy."

Vegeta pressed his nose to Bulma's neck. "Yes, I can tell. His stench is all over you."

"He's my boyfriend Vegeta. Of course it is." Bulma blushed. "I mean his scent. He doesn't stink. I mean-"

Vegeta looked up at Bulma from where he was smelling her neck. "I need you to fix the spar-bots. And recalibrate the gravity machine. It's off or something." Vegeta inhaled one last time. "By the way, I only smell his stench. Not a trace of your scent."

Bulma gasped and Vegeta took a step back drawing he knuckles down her cheek to her lips. He ran a thumb over her bottom lip. "Doesn't seem right. If it was me, nobody would be able to tell the difference it would be so intermingled."

Bulma watched Vegeta walk away as she stayed against the wall for support. When her legs stopped shaking, Bulma made her way to the kitchen, her original destination. She got a glass of water, took a few gulps, and put the glass in the sink. She then made her way back to her room where her boyfriend was sleeping. Vegeta was right. Yamcha and she had made love just a short time before but she hadn't finished. She rarely did. Oh it wasn't Yamcha's fault. He was sweet, loving, and a gently lover. But Bulma just wasn't finishing with him. She couldn't tell Yamcha. He would try harder and think he had failed in some way. Bulma would feel bad then.

Bulma walked over to drawer next to her bed and dug around. She grinned in triumph when she found a small plastic case. Glancing over at Yamcha to make sure he was still asleep, Bulma snuck over to the bay doors to her balcony and walked outside, gently closing them. The curtains were drawn so she knew she would be alone. Wait. Bulma peeked over the edge of her balcony looking for the arrogant prince. The grounds were silent. Bulma shrugged. She figured he must have either flown off some place to train or actually fell asleep. The first being the most likely. Bulma laid back on the lounge chair she used to read on when the weather wasn't too hot. Opening the plastic box Bulma pulled out a small black silicone toy with a button on top. Clicking the button it hummed loudly in the silence. Bulma quickly pressed the button a few more times until the humming went away. She glanced around making sure nobody heard. Sure she was alone, Bulma put her hand down her pants and clicked the button again.

~OoO~

Vegeta looked up at the night sky from his position on the roof. After leaving Bulma he had decided to take a rare night off. He had just slipped into a comfortable 'nothing' state when a loud buzzing noise made him sit up. After some shuffling noises and few clicks made that the tempo of the buzzing change, there was silence. Vegeta quietly made his way to edge of the roof and looked down. Bulma was lying is a chair and she had just stuck her hand down her pants. Vegeta looked down in confusion. Then there was the click and the buzzing again. Vegeta looked around trying to find where the noise was coming from when a scent hit his nose. He looked down at Bulma who was biting the pillow beneath her head as one hand moved beneath her pants. She was making little thrusts with her hips and one hand was kneading her breast. She looked like she was having some sort of fit and enjoying it. It dawned on Vegeta. He knew what the buzzing sound was. What he couldn't believe was Miss Proper doing it out here in the open where anybody could see. Vegeta felt himself getting hard. If this continued much longer-

"Ah! Vegeta!"

Vegeta sat up in shock, thinking he had been found. He was not going to be harped at by that woman for being a peeping tom. He was here first and she just put on a show without making sure no one was around! Moans from beneath him prompted Vegeta to take another look over the edge. Bulma had her back arched and was making little thrusting motions with her hips when she suddenly fell back. He heard the clicks again and the buzzing stopped. Bulma pulled her hand out along with a something small and black. Vegeta waited until she went inside before dropping down to the balcony. He pressed his ear to the door listening for breathing. When he knew she had fallen asleep, apparently worn out by her activities, he opened the door and went inside.

Vegeta sniffed the air. Bulma's scent was strong since it was so recent but there were only two places it was the strongest at. The bed, where it was coming from Bulma, and the nightstand. Vegeta opened the nightstand and peeking out of drawer was a black plastic box. Lifting the box to his nose, Vegeta knew he had found what he was looking for.

Vegeta shut the drawer and left the way he came. Clutching the plastic box to his chest, he went straight to his infrequently used room. He put the box next to his bed and hopped in. He then did something he hadn't done in a very long time.

~OoO~

Bulma dug franticly in her nightstand. But she just couldn't find her toy! Groaning she laid down on the floor and stuck her hand underneath the bed trying to see if it fell underneath. Normally she wouldn't have even noticed until that night or even possibly the next week. But for some reason, when she went to fix Vegeta's spar-bot's and gravity machine, she got completely worked up. Of course, it could have had something to do with the fact that Vegeta had walked out of the shower he used in the gravity machine completely naked just as Bulma was picking up the tools she had dropped and spilled across the floor. Or maybe it was the fact that he decided to warm up while she worked so she was distracted by the way his muscles moved under a sheen of sweat. Or even, it could be, the fact that when Bulma sat back to tell Vegeta she was done he was suddenly there, pulling her sweater down and sniffing her neck again.

"_You smell like you."_

"_Well I did shower," Bulma said blushing. She still couldn't believe how close she had been to his naked body._

"_No, you smell like you should have last night. Your scent." Vegeta inhaled deeply, rubbing his mouth softly along the part where her neck and shoulder met. "But none of his stench. How does that work, where you only have one scent on you woman?"_

_Bulma grabbed her tool kit and stood up, her face bright red. Without another word she ran from the machine._

Bulma groaned in frustration. She needed release, and bad. She would just have to use her fingers. Bulma had just laid back and slipped her shorts off when she heard her mom calling. "Fuck!" she swore, pulling her shorts up quickly. She walked out of her room, not seeing the shadow off to her left.

~OoO~

Bulma made her way back up stairs after a few short minutes. Her mom and just wanted to ask a question and it had barely even distracted Bulma from her arousal. She was almost at her door when hands grabbed her and pushed her into an alcove with a small slit window. Bulma saw the flash of blue and the gloves and knew who were on the on the end of the hands. His body pressed her up against the wall. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"I told you, I needed you," his voice growled in her ear. "You didn't fix the spar-bot's right. And the gravity machine is still off."

"I did fix them. It's not my fault if you keep breaking them."

Vegeta pushed Bulma harder into the wall, making Bulma lose her breath. Vegeta slipped something into Bulma's hand. "You didn't. And I think I know why. Your thoughts were so consumed with this thing that you didn't do your job right." Vegeta clicked a button and Bulma's hand started vibrating. Bulma gasped. "So, since I need you to fix my problem, I need you to fix yours. And since you can't be trusted to do it on your own, I'm going to have to make sure it happens."

"Vegeta you can't be seri-"

"Do it," he growled, pushing her hand towards her pelvis. When she hesitated still, Vegeta took her hand in his and thrust it down her pants. He pushed her hand to her panties, smirking when he felt her twitch. "Go on, finish up."

Bulma was torn between sensations. Her mind was a thick red fog as she slipped her hand inside of her panties. When the vibrations hit her pleasure center, Bulma tried to thrust her hips outwards to relieve some of the pressure but Vegeta wouldn't let her. He kept her hips pinned to the wall, the toy vibrating intensely. Bulma knew she couldn't last with this much this quickly. "Wait! Vegeta, I need to slow down!" Bulma panted, her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back onto Vegeta's shoulder.

"No, don't stop," Vegeta hissed, grinding into her. Bulma exploded as pleasure rocked her body in waves. The only thing keeping her standing was Vegeta's body pressed against hers. He was thrusting against her and grinding her into the wall so hard she couldn't move her hand and take the toy away. Bulma's body started to tighten up again as it started over.

"Vegeta, no I can't! Let me move my hand!"

"No." Vegeta watched as Bulma's body was once again over ridden with waves of pleasure. When she was in the middle of one he ripped her hand out of her panties, spun her around and took her mouth in his. The two hungrily feasted on each other's mouths, Bulma making little mewing sounds as she tried to wrap her body around Vegeta's. Slowly, the adrenaline wore off. Bulma opened her eyes and met Vegeta's. He licked his lips then pushed himself away. She could have sworn she saw shock on his face. "There, now you can concentrate. So go fix my damn shit woman."

Bulma watched as Vegeta took off down the stairs. She slid to the ground and stayed that way until her legs could move again. Looking down in her hand, she saw that she still had the toy. "Well… you could have just _asked_ Vegeta."

~OoO~

Bulma came into the kitchen after working on the spar-bot's and gravity machine. She hated to admit it but Vegeta had been right. When she worked on them last time, she had been sloppy. She had just wanted to get out of there. But this time, Vegeta was nowhere around and she was completely satisfied. Bulma snorted. "I probably won't be needing any more till next year after that!"

"Needing any more what babe?" Yamcha said from where he was standing at the counter. Bulma jumped.

"Ah, bots. I fixed 'em so well. Though now that I think about it, Vegeta's so hard on them they probably won't last a week," Bulma said setting down her tools.

"Well maybe if you fixed properly I wouldn't break them so much woman."

Bulma froze bent over. When she peeked at the men behind her form under her arm, they were both staring at her. Bulma quickly stood and the men were looking elsewhere. "I will give you that last time, I didn't fix them right."

"Guess you had other things on your mind." Vegeta smirked took a sip of the beer he was drinking. Bulma glared at him and went to the fridge to get a drink. As she passed Yamcha, she paused. Turning around she grabbed Yamcha and went up on her tip toes to kiss him. He happily wrapped Bulma up in his arms and hugged her while pressing his lips to hers. Bulma opened her eyes and met Vegeta's. Heat poured out of them and Bulma pulled away before something happed that she would regret.

"Vegeta's right. Again." Bulma threw a look at Vegeta. "Don't get used to it." Bulma turned back to the fridge. "I did have other things on my mind."

Yamcha smiled and hugged his girlfriend from behind. He bent over to whisper in her ear. "Want to go work them out?"

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just standing here with Saiyan hearing," Vegeta said loudly, taking another drink of his beer. "You know, where I can hear everything?"

Bulma slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Fine, then use your hearing and listen to this you perv. Come one Yamcha." Bulma took her boyfriends hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Vegeta drained his can then crushed it. How dare she treat him this way? And then going up stairs with that human? Vegeta started to shake with rage before he remembered they were nothing to each other. Vegeta threw the can into the trash can and stormed upstairs. He had to pass Bulma's room to get to his room. Moans and grunts hit his ears as he passed. Vegeta turned to walk away when the noises stopped. Vegeta strained to hear.

"What's wrong babe?" Vegeta heard Yamcha say.

"Nothing, why did you stop?"

"You weren't enjoying yourself."

"Yes I was! Come on, let's keep going." Vegeta heard Bulma say before the noises started again. Vegeta raised an eyebrow debating about leaving or seeing if there would be more. He didn't have to wait long. "Yamcha, what?"

"You can't be serious. It's obvious that you're faking it."

"Well, ok maybe I'm not really into it tonight."

"Tonight? Really? Just tonight Bulma?" Vegeta heard Yamcha jump out of bed and open a drawer.

"Oh shit," Vegeta whispered.

"Get out of my fucking drawer!" Bulma yelled.

"Want to explain why your toy has been used recently?"

"That's really none of your damn business Yamcha!"

"What, I haven't been doing it for you?"

Vegeta heard Bulma get out of bed and the drawer slam. "No Yamcha you haven't. As a matter of fact, you haven't _for a long long time_."

"Fine I'm leaving. Why don't you go fuck Vegeta? I'm sure he can satisfy you!"

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my room!" Vegeta heard Bulma pushing on Yamcha's chest. Vegeta ran to the window down the hall and climbed out, flying up to the roof. He waited until the door slammed until he dropped down to the balcony, staying out of sight. "Oh! Arrrgh! That, That, uuuggh!" Bulma paced the room naked, kicking angrily at the pillows that had fallen to the floor. She stopped and looked from the drawer to the door then back at the drawer. "Fine, you want me to cum so damn bad Yamcha, I'll cum."

Bulma tore the drawer open and pulled out her toy. She laid back against the bed and spread her legs. Vegeta watched on in fascination. He had the perfect view. But he wanted more. Bulma was so distracted she didn't notice Vegeta strode in and kneel at her feet. Bulma was rubbing the toy around her nub in lazy circles. Vegeta breathed heavily on Bulma's thigh.

"Don't scream." Bulma froze and Vegeta took the toy from her hands. He inhaled and bit the inside of her thigh. "You said you wanted to cum. And I promise you, I can satisfy."

"Wait, Vegeta, this wasn't what I was thin-ahh!" Bulma cried out as Vegeta made one long lick on the inside of her lips as he touched the toy to her nub. Bulma arched her back and started to writhe beneath Vegeta's skillful mouth. He threw an arm around her stomach and held her down as he replaced the toy with his mouth. He slowly sucked on the nub, flicking his tongue against it. Bulma gasped and moaned, twisting her fingers in Vegeta's hair, tugging and pulling on his head. Vegeta sucked hard on her nub making Bulma arch her back and moan loudly as she came. Vegeta lapped up Bulma's love cream and kissed the inside of her thigh. Vegeta crawled back up so he was on fours over her. Bulma smiled a lazy smile. "Well, ok, you were right. I did cum and you did satisfy."

Vegeta smirked and reached over his head to grab the back of his shirt. In one movement he pulled it off and over his head. "Oh, we're not done yet." Vegeta pressed himself against Bulma so she would know what he meant. Bulma moaned and grabbed Vegeta by the ears, kissing him. Vegeta, with Bulma's help, pushed his pants down and Vegeta kicked them off with his shoes. Vegeta pressed his naked body up against Bulma's with a growl, biting gently on her neck. Vegeta started to push his way in. Bulma moaned as her walls tried to give way to Vegeta. "Shit, you're so tight! What the fuck?"

Bulma gasped as Vegeta pushed his last in inside of her. "Body's not really used to it!" Vegeta slid out and started to thrust, causing Bulma to scream and moan. Vegeta lifted up her leg and started giving her as much as he thought her human body could handle. "More, fuck! Harder!"

Vegeta thrust harder, their bodies sliding against each other. Bulma wrapped a leg around Vegeta waist and dug her nails into his back. Vegeta felt himself on the edge. "Woman, I can't wait much longer! You need to cum!" Vegeta groaned, his back straining at the effort. Bulma reached around, searching for her toy. Finding it, she pushed it and her hand between them and turned it on. Vegeta felt the vibrations flow through him and when Bulma came, so did he. Vegeta groaned and rolled himself off to the side. The two laid there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Finally Vegeta rolled over and buried his face in her neck. "Can't tell where you stop and I start with our scents. That's how it should be."

Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around Vegeta. She felt his breathing slow and finally he drifted off to sleep. "Who says you need a little black dress? All you really need is a little black toy," Bulma whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

*AN: Yup, I just kept writing and writing and have no idea what I was doing. Hmm. Not one of my favorites but I'm sure there are people out there who will enjoy it :p See you at my next one ya'll!


End file.
